duel skool
by stevelewis182
Summary: when mysterious strangers show up with god cards its time for a new gang to fight back and be acepted, theres 1 chapter but its actauly 5 chapters


Duel school

4 weeks earlier

The joyful laughter filled the courtyard as the pupils of st.james's duel school had there break from the school day.  
Steve, Dave and Robbie stood by the main gates looking through there dueling decks and talking about the Egyptian god cards. Robbie insisted that they didn't exist but the others were reluctant that they did. "Even if they did exist" Robbie said "I would have obelisk" "you can barely control that Gaia none the less obelisk" Dave joked  
Robbie wasn't to appreciative of Daves comments but just let them sink in cause he didn't want to start a fight

Steve quickly reminded the guys that there school was hosting the preliminary round of the regional tournament but as he said that the schools only duel gang approached. They gang was called the phantoms and had a relay bad attitude, "what's that shitey card you've got there is that a …is that a giga-tech wolf, who wants one of them" Kenny the leader of the gang said rudely "I want it that's who fuck face" Dave replied trying not to laugh at the fat hanging over Kenny's waist. "You can get out of here or ill kick your ass"

Steve shouted "just remember you're the best group of duelists because you're the only group" and with that the phantoms left but not with out hurling abuse at the 3 friends

1 week later

"**WELCOME TO THE PROLIMINARY ROUNDS OF THE TOURNEMNT" **the voice boomed from the over head speakers "**WILL EVERY1 IN GROUP 1 AND 2 REPORT TO THE REGISTRATION" "**that's me" Steve said as he started to walk to registration "your first opponent will be lee hyter from st.anf academy" the frail old woman at the registration

After about 15 duels it was Steves duel and little did he know it would be his last in the tournament, the first duel was easily won by lee and the second closely won by Steve but in the third something unbelievable happened.

Steve was winning 4000-1300 but lee's swords of reveling light, ultimate offering and Kaiser sea horse brought a blue eyes white dragon, wing weaver and flame cerebus onto the field for lee, but yet Steve had black skull dragon, Gaia the fierce night and hours level 8 on the field but then…his dreams where shattered when lees final card for the duel was played……a great ball of light appeared and lee began chanting a verse and all of a sudden the great ball of light transformed into steves un-doing

Because when the ball finally changed it was….the winged dragon of ra. It ripped through Steve's monsters leaving him with no life points and shattered dreams. But no1 knew at that time there were more dreams to be shattered by the gods……

CHAPTER 2: THE AWAKENING

The next day groups 3 and 4 where dueling, Dave was set to duel first so he went to tell Steve. He found Steve's room empty, his cards and duel disk were gone but Dave thought nothing of it, he just though Steve may have went into town but boy was he wrong

Dave was in the very first duel of they day he won the first match using his favorite card dark magician but in the second match he lost without touching his opponents life points,

In the third match was ripping his opponent apart but then his opponent got infinite cards on play and kept using jar of greed and pot of greed until he had 12 cards in his hand. His opponent then sealed dvaes fate by playing another Egyptian god card….slypher the sky dragon, with 11000 attack points nothing could stop him from destroying David's hopes of winning the tournament.

Robbie just made his duel in time because he went into the city to buy cards for his deck, his favorite card he bought that day was "blast held within a tribute"  
Robbie's opponent was called bill fander and asked Robbie if he wanted to bet there rarest cards. Robbie being cocky as he was agreed not knowing it might change his life.  
The duels began and Robbie lost the first round because of just deserts, but made a come back in the second round using dark necrofere to take control of crab turtle and seal the victory. But in the 3rd duel something happened for the first time ever…..

During the duel bill was taking the lead with 3 medium strength monsters but then out of the blue he summoned …….another god card…obelisk the tormentor. Bill ordered obelisk to attack Robbie's spirit of flames but Robbie smiling flipped over his newest card blast held within a tribute, obliterating obelisk. Now Robbie was the first person ever to defeat a god but yet he was the first person ever to hold obelisk accept for its rightful owner. Robbie went on and was defeated in the semi finals by the very card he used to get obelisk. But luckily no one knows he has obelisk except from Dave.

A week later….

Steve finally returns to the duel academy but not without a new card addition to his deck he takes Dave and Robbie into the corner of the class and shows them the top card "but how did u get rrrrrrrr"dave said before Steve shoved his hand over daves mouth to shut him up and not alert the whole class "shhhh"steve said "our little secret"

But someone knew and that someone wanted those god cards so much he would kill for them.

Chapter 3: slyphers mutiny

At the end of that school day Kenny was being an asshole towards Steve and Dave because they didn't get past the first round. He did it so much Steve snapped and challenged Kenny to a duel. All through the duel Steve was leading using his buster blader to take out all of Kenny's high powered dragons such as blue eyes and red eyes and even berserk dragon. In the end Steve won with 5500 life points. Embarrassed Kenny claimed that that was his rubbish deck and he and the phantoms would be back to destroy Steve.

While walking into the city himself David was approached by that person who beat him in the tournament. The stranger announced himself as Shawn Christian and he was there for Dave's ultra rare dark magician and he was willing to bet slypher.

Everything was equal until Shawn got slypher onto the field but he only had 2 cards in his hand and Dave had boar soldier making them equal, but that was his final mistake David sacrificed boar soldier and played amphibian beast to destroy slypher, with only 600 points left Shawn began to flee but David went in pursuit of him. Shawn made his escape but he never realized while running he dropped his deck, Dave decided to take both the deck and slypher.

After that he never went to the city he just hurried back to the school to tell the guys what happened. When he made it back the gang and a fellow duelist zack talked about it.

They decided to make a dueling gang to both rival the guys and gals from the phantoms and also find out why these people had gods and what they were going to do with the cards…..the group who consisted of Steve, Dave, Robbie, and there new friend zack where called obscure and where about to discover there life would change quite dramatically mostly in the next 2 weeks.

The gang dueled each another for a while never using gods until about 8 duels had passed and Robbie summoned obelisk against Steve then Steve was forced to summon ra .later that day zack went to Kenny's room and gave him a duel invitation. Kenny sent his second in command Andrew to accept the challenge and to place a wager that the losing team had to give up there whole deck. Obscure hesitantly agreed.

Obscure ventured into the city to buy cards and grab a bite to eat. Robbie and zack even after being warned by Steve and Dave couldn't help but go into the 3 and under play area in burger king.

In the city they laughed and had fun for the last time in quite a while……

Chapter 4 obscurity grows

1:45pm: 4 members of the phantoms stood on 1 side of the courtyard and the 4 members of obscure on the other side waiting for the duel to begin. Steve began the duel followed by Andrew then David then Kenny and so on. Each team member started with 4000 life points by about half way through Robbie. Zack, Andrew and Lewis (a member of the phantoms) had all been knocked out. Desperately needing a solution Steve was forced to tribute gazelle, giant rat and dark blade to bring forth …the winged dragon of ra.

The phantoms looked on in amazement as the hologram of the amazing beast graised the sky in all it glory. "Attack ra!" Steve shouted as the golden beast lunged at Kenny's Gaia the dragon champion, totally whipping his life points out, but as his life points hit zero the sky became dark and a silhouette appeared at the main gate to the court yard.

The phantoms ran off scared by the ghostly like figure at the end of the courtyard

The figure began to run and then he grabbed the boys in a authoritivly way and rushed them in side

"you shouldn't be messing with those cards" he said "you waked an evil more sinister than anything on this earth you must now take a boat to aran and climb up duelist mountain enter the cave and confront the evil trials of doom" "t…t..Trial of doom?" Robbie said nervously "to show your worthy of those cards" the man replied

The stranger hand them each a ticket to aran and a blank card. "You'll b needing these" he said. And with that he left.

A few days past and the phantoms finally re-challenged obscure. But obscure had to say no because they had to go to arrant in 1 week.

1 week later…

Obscure left to to Arran .Steve took a briefcase with the three god car in it.

As soon as they got on the boat the phantoms approached them. "Think you'd get away that easy shitbag" Kenny snorted "who ran last time" zack said feeling good about his comeback "we would have won anyway" Andrew announced" "get those duel disk ready then and feel the power of obscure" Dave answered them

As soon as it had started it had finished with obscure using all 3 gods to wipe out all of the phantoms.

Kenny being the sore loser he was grabbed obelisk off Robbies duel disk and hung it over the side of the large ferry. "Don't do that bitch" Robbie said "ill kick ur ass you fat fuck".

As Robbie said his last word Kenny dropped the shiny blue card into the water, only to have it disappear and reappear face up on robbies deck "obelisk" Robbie shouted "think you can get rid of him that easy tits" that comment obviously directed at Kenny because of his over weightiness "you'll pay for that" Robbie said, and a duel began.

Somehow Kenny managed to defeat robbie using a card no one knew he had…blue eyes ultimate dragon, it was to much for robbies obelisk to handle and he buckled under the pressure.

Chapter 5:the first trial…making it there

Shortly after robbies defeat the captain announced the trip would take an extra hour because of the something underneath the surface near the coast. Wondering what it was steve asked one of the attendants and they said it was a big dirt clod but steve didn't believe them. The members of obscure sat in café eating chips when all of a sudden the boat began to shake tremendously and a huge vessel came up beside it. On top of the vessel there was something strange, dave noticed he swore it was a dueling arena but didn't say anything to the other guys because they would think he was stupid but he wasn't he was intelligent because off that vessel came a duelist who you could feel was evil just by looking at him.

He approached zack and challenged him to a duel where the more damage you take the more pain your put through. Reluctant at first zack agreed and dueled this evil person.

The duel was over zack had no chance of winning after they saw the cards that man had. Steve attempted to get onto the evil boat like thing but relaised it was useless it was too far away by that point and zack was injured so it was time to care about him rather than avenge him at that moment. Robbie could help but feel that duelist was after the other members and there god cards.

Having arrived 5 days they just began the climb not thinking it would be too challenging and they where right it wasn't but that wasn't meant to be the hard part the rest was…

Making it into duel cave they heard a voice "present the god cards" luckily robbie put them in the briefcase before leaving the ship steve then picked it up off the floor

He slammed the briefcase with the the god cards down hard as he realized there fate was sealed. "I heard from my guardian you failed the first test" the voice said again

"that was a non-god card holder he was only a member of our team" robbie shouted back

"well one of you must face him"it said

Robbie went to step up but dave pushed him aside and said he would take this one "you must be insane you have never even used that god card" robbie said gasping "well lets keep it that way"dave said as he took slypher out his deck and handed it to robbie

The evil duelist stood forward and shuffled his deck "you can call me gr" the duelist announced to dave.

And so the duel began, GR took an early lead using solar flare dragons to take dave down to 4000 but david managed to counter with dark hole. Using tremendous fires david got GR down to 400 and him self down to 2000.the life points countined like that until dave got dark magician and time wizard on the field,he used time wizrds effect and got dark sage. he then brought back dark magaician using monster reborn and whipped out GR's life points


End file.
